Baby Talk
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: Jo feels there's an issue she has to raise... Jam.


A/N: I'm being blackmailed to write Jam, it's a terrible situation to be in. Seriously, this is set after the episode from the 16th May and is, as suggested, a one-shot femslash.

* * *

'Heard you snogged the DCI earlier.'

Sam reached for the wine bottle and topped up her glass. 'Do you want some more?'

Smiling, Jo nodded. 'Avoiding the issue?'

After emptying the contents of the bottle into the second glass, Sam placed it down on the table. 'Who told you that?'

'Mickey reported slurping noises on the wire.'

'Did he?'

'Mmm. So, should I be worried?' Jo queried, raising her glass to her lips.

Sam leaned back against her. 'What do you think?'

Content, Jo settled herself. 'That was quite a case today.'

'Yeah, good result.'

'That's not what I meant, Sam.'

Her partner looked sideways towards her. 'Oh?'

'Well, you and I both know that the best way to stick to a lie in an undercover op is to base it in truth.'

Suddenly, Sam took a keen interest in the bottom of her wine glass. 'Yep.'

'So?'

'Nothing. It's fine.'

'Sam,' Jo started. 'You can talk about it. I'd rather you did, you know.'

The blonde shook her head. 'It's in the past. Let's just leave it there.'

'Yeah, well, if it was that easy…' Jo muttered, leaving the sentence in the air and sipping her drink. After a minute she made a conscious decision to lighten the mood. 'Did he kiss you or…'

'No, I kissed him.'

'Right. That's… worrying.'

Sam glanced over and smiled. 'As if you've never done something to save a case.'

She cleared her throat. It was rather like the pot calling the kettle black. 'Moving on…'

But Sam had drifted and gone quiet. It was a few minutes before she spoke again. 'It was difficult today. You know, thinking about it. And when I was handed that baby, I… I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted to keep it. I could actually understand why people adopted like that.'

Jo took her time with answering, aware of the tension suddenly surrounding them. They had rarely discussed Stuart or Phil; they were segments of the past that fell away, like Tess was with her. But the baby and miscarriage were different- she didn't expect Sam to hide from them. 'Terry asked me today if I ever wanted kids. To tell you the truth, I've never really thought about it. I mean, it's not just the practical problems, it's the other person. I never really found someone I wanted to make a commitment to.'

'Unfortunately, with Stuart it just happened,' Sam commented.

'The downside of being straight,' Jo quipped, running her fingers gently down the blonde's face. 'But when I was younger, I think I did. Want kids, I mean. Things just… They just didn't work out, I suppose.'

Sam smiled softly at her. 'That pregnancy was one of the worst things that could've happened to me. I wasn't sure at first but the second I realised I wanted it… That was it; I didn't have a choice anymore.'

'You'd have brought it up on your own?' asked Jo quietly.

'Well, I did it with Abi.'

'It would've been tough, Sam.'

'Yeah, but…' She sighed. 'I actually wanted it that badly.'

Jo went for her glass again but found it drained. 'I'll go get another bottle,' she said, dislodging herself from under Sam and moving to the kitchen. She glanced back from the doorway, recognising her girlfriend to be in deep contemplation.

In the kitchen she took her time uncorking the bottle. She couldn't help feeling that Sam shouldn't have had to relive the events she had today, even though it benefited the investigation. There were some things you never wanted to have to bring into work: relationships, family troubles, miscarriages. Somehow all three had been brought into this one case for Sam and Jo just wished she knew what to say. She wasn't certain what to say. It went like this sometimes, with her and Sam. Sometimes the blonde retreated into her DI persona to cope with events and sometimes, like tonight, she seemed to fade a bit. Jo never knew how to deal with her; all she ever knew was that she didn't want to get it wrong.

Going back to the living room she found Sam flicking idly through the television guide. 'Anything on?'

She shook her head and put it aside. 'Usual rubbish.'

'Guess it's just you me and the wine then' she answered, filling both glasses to the brim once again. 'Not that I'm complaining.'

'I should hope not,' Sam replied with mock-seriousness before kissing her lightly. 'Sorry if I'm being a pain tonight.'

'I'm used to it.'

'Oi! No, seriously, I'm being stupid.'

'No, you're not,' Jo argued, wrapping an arm around her waist. 'I'd be more worried if you pulling your ice-maiden act.'

'My…' Sam murmured. 'My what?'

'Well, you sort of pull a face that can turn anyone within spitting distance to stone. I usually just stay out of your way till it's over.'

Her girlfriend threw her a glare.

'Actually, that's it!' Jo exclaimed, earning herself a playful slap which quickly turned into a long and tender kiss. 'Did you…' she began then trailed off.

Sam glanced to her. 'What?'

'Well, I mean, would you consider trying again for a baby? Properly this time.'

'Why are you asking?'

Jo shrugged and bit down on her lip. 'Just am.'

The blonde looked away for a tense moment. 'Yeah. I'd consider it.'

Reaching for her hand, Jo quickly downed her wine. 'Pass me the bottle would you?'


End file.
